David's Sinnoh and Johto Journey
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a story of Many different trainers and Coordinators going on Journeys to protect Sinnoh and Johto from the Evil Teams. This games are Pokemon Platinum and Pokemon Heartgold in Johto. Platinum Trainers are here who do battles and contests
1. Start of a Journey

David the Writer: Now we got David's and Magda's Sinnoh and Johto Journey. This fiction will be their Background story and The Main Story in both folders.

David Lago: Well, I can't believe that my Sinnoh journey has my Dawn following me.

Magda Sanchez: This is going to be fun, I bet.

David the Writer: Yes It will be. First of all, we shall introduce our Barry. Everyone say hello to Dallas Mactana. David, Magda, and Dallas all are born in Hearthome City. These three are our 3 Sinnoh Trainers based off the Game Trainers.

Dallas Mactana: Well, I love being here.

David the Writer: Dallas Mactana started with a Piplup, David Lago started with a Chimchar, and Magda Sanchez started with a Treecko that Steven the Champion sent from Hoenn. This series starts our journey with Sinnoh and Johto. Later I will continue with Kanto and Hoenn. Then I will start the Boost Limit War. The Boost Limit war is the War against Marron's Forces who want to conquer the Banger-Universe.

Magda Sanchez: In the Intros, I, Magda Sanchez, shall be called Magda.

Dallas Mactana: In the Intros, I will be called Dallas.

David Lago: I will be called David in the Intros. All Trainers (C) tAll3Shyguy of Banger-Universe-Devs on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction. All Pokemon (C) Nintendo.

Magda: Good Job, David.

David the Writer: Yeah it was and thanks. Background Song is Someday by Nickelback. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Start of a Journey**

It is a Normal day in the life of David Lago of Hearthome City. He, right now, is Ten and is waiting to be selected to be a trainer. The thing is, his neighbor, Dallas Mactana is also waiting. Magda Sanchez was already chosen to be a trainer and she got a Treecko given to her by Steven the Hoenn champion. Suddenly David and Dallas are both sent to Lake Verity to look for Professor Rowan and Magda. When they get there, they immediately see them looking over the lake. When they approach them, Professor Rowan spots them and the Professor and Trainer decide to head off back toward Rowan's Lab. Dallas looks at the briefcase they left behind and tells David to go get it. David, told not to enter the grass, tells him that they should just tell The Professor that he left it there. Dallas runs out into the Grass and David has no choice but to follow. Suddenly they are attacked by 2 level 3 Starlies.

Dallas says "Oh no, what should we do?"

David says "Lets look in the case." David opens it and says "There are three Pokeballs with labels under them inside this."

Dallas says "Alright then. We should use one pokemon each and beat these Starlies."

David pulls out the Pokeball that is labeled Chimchar underneath. Dallas pulls out the one labeled Piplup. David commands the Chimchar to fight the Starly behind him. Dallas has the Piplup fight the Starly behind him.

Battle Sequence:   
David starts by commanding The Chimchar to do Leer on the Starly and Dallas commands the Piplup to use Growl. Each Starly does Tackle in this turn. The Chimchar then is commanded to use Leer once again and the Piplup uses Tackle this round as told to do by Dallas. The Starly of both battles does Growl making David's Foe still be a little weaken and Dallas's Foe Not at all. David then commands Chimchar to do Scratch and Dallas tells the Piplup to use Tackle again. Each Starly uses Tackle once again. David then commands Chimchar to do Scratch once more which defeats the wild Starly foe. Dallas commands another Tackle which defeats his wild opponent Starly.

Dallas says "Wow these pokemon are great. Too bad they're not ours."

David says "Lets keep holding them so that we can explain that to Magda and Professor Rowan."

Magda suddenly walks in and sees the Pokeballs in their hands. David looks at Magda and sees her face. He blushes a little at his thought on the perfection her eyes have. Magda heads out of Lake Verity area and to Verity Lakefront.

David says "Maybe we should follow her."

Dallas says "I think she is going to tell the professor and have him and us talk."

David says "If that is what Professor Rowan wants, it will happen because Professor Rowan is in charge of her, remember?"

Dallas says "You strike a good point, David. Come let's go."

David and Dallas head out the lake entrance to arrive at Verity Lakefront. They see both Magda Sanchez and Professor Rowan standing there. Magda looks at David once again and then looks away quite quickly to hide a blush that is on her face.

Professor Rowan says "I understand you were holding the Chimchar and Piplup Pokeballs when Magda walked in. Can I look at them for a sec?"

David says "Yes, Sir. Dallas, do what he says. Oh and here is the briefcase that held them with the Turtwig still inside it's Pokeball."

Professor Rowan says "Just hold out the Pokeballs Magda saw you holding. Magda, Take the case."

Magda takes the case from David. Then David and Dallas hold the Pokeballs in their hands in front of them. Professor Rowan looks at the Pokeballs and hears the Pokemon inside them. The Professor has come to a verdict on what to do.

Professor Rowan says "If you will stay at the inn in Twinleaf town, You may keep the Pokeballs for the rest of the day, which means From Now until You see me in my lab. To continue keeping them after that, You must do this at my lab in Sandgem Town: 1st explain the story on why you are holding these two Pokeballs and 2nd participate in a little project of mine for the sake of Research. If you do both of those things at my lab, you can keep these pokemon and become Trainers and, if you want, Rivals of Each Other. That is all I have to say."

Magda is surprised by what Professor Rowan told them for the Verdict of their situation and whispers to David to agree with these terms or hand over the Chimchar. Dallas automatically, before Magda says that he better do it, agrees to it since he wanted so much to be a trainer. Magda again is surprised to see such enthusiasm from a ten year old boy from her hometown of Hearthome City. David agrees to it as well but asks if there are phones in the inn.

Professor Rowan says "Yes there are Telephones in the Inn. I would suggest you each use them to call your mothers and tell them to be happy that you guys might becoming trainers. Also, get on the Inn's Licensed Trainer List and also buy a 5 subject Notebook from the Inn store to take notes on the 5 subjects you have questions about for being a trainer, if you wish to be a trainer. Johanna Berlitz is the boss of Twinleaf Inn. She has been running it since her daughter, Dawn Berlitz, became a highly known Coordinator."

David says "I remember her very well. She is one of the best there is. The only one who can compete in ranking with her is May Maple." He then goes into Thoughts of his wants as a Pokemon Trainer and thinks "I want to know more about contests but entering Gym Battles would also be a great think to do as well. Now, I want to know more about Breeding powerful breeding tips for Pokemon as well. I know that I would love to also combine a Pokemon's best moves from all of the lists. I got what I want and now to get it into motion."

Dallas is thinking about what he wants as well. Then he remembers this one person that is starting up his Trainer Career as of Today. He is starting at the 'Psychic Organizer' Building. Dallas thinks He is going to be a Psychic Trainer because he remembers that all trainers of 'Psychic Organizer' Building Origin are Psychic Trainers. Then He remembers that the 'Psychic Organizer' Building is part of this group called 'Domination Minds' which is a group of Psychics planning something. He decides Dallas needs to get that 'News' out of his head to think about what he wants to be.

David says "We will see you tomorrow then, Professor Rowan and Magda Sanchez."

Professor Rowan and Magda head off towards Sandgem Town and David and Dallas head in the same direction to turn away from that direction to enter Twinleaf Town.

While walking toward the inn, Dallas asks "Do you and Magda know each other from Somewhere?"

David laughs and says "Actually we met once when all 3 of us were 9. She is from Hearthome as well and is a beginning trainer as well. The thing is I never noticed that she looked very pretty until now."

Dallas sees that David is serious and says "Maybe you guys should travel together for this journey in Sinnoh."

David blushes and says "You think so?"

Dallas says "I think it would be best. Ah, here is the inn."

The Twinleaf Inn is seen to once have been Dawn Berlitz's house before it got construction done on it for more space so that it could be a Inn. David and Dallas walk in and check in as well. They also sign up for the Inn's Licensed Trainer List and they both pick up a Five Subject Notebook as professor Rowan suggested. The two boys then called their mothers to tell them that they are going to become trainers. Also, David learns that Dawn Berlitz once saw an evil organization called Team Galactic on her journey and David now wants to know what is going on with that organization. David then heads up to his room and turns on the TV while Dallas thinks about the five subjects he wants to learn about in his room. The 'News' about Team Galactic is not there at all. Once again through, the group of Psychic Trainers known as 'Domination Minds' is seen on the news and this news tells that the organization is plotting something but Only the High ranking Members know. It also says that the Reporter ran for her life when she was caught by the Dominate Soldiers while She was spying around the Area. One more thing is mentioned by the report Which is 'If any reporter is brave enough to sneak into one of their buildings, it will only end in the defeat of their life.' The reason behind that sentence is not mentioned in the report. David and Dallas both have finished what they were doing during this night and so went to bed.

TBC...

* * *

David the Writer: Well what do the Characters of the Story think about this chapter?

David: I think it's very exciting with that battle sequence. Also mentioning a little DLXMS is in there as well. I think we should put a name with 'Shipping' inside for DLXMS and put that in the next story summary.

Magda: I agree with that sentence and I think it was great for both the reasons that David thought it was great.

Dallas: I think it needs a little more action but this first chapter is hard to put action in since it's the start of A Trainer'/s Journey. So It's Okay.

David the Writer: I see that you guys like it. What about the readers? What do you think of this story? Tell me in a comment, favorite, or Both. Do as much criticism as you want for the story. It is very needed.


	2. Receiving Fureno

David the Writer: Here is the second chapter of David's Sinnoh and Johto Journey. Well, this chapter David Lago shall receive his Chimchar completely as his partner.

David: I name him Fureno the Chimchar.

Magda: David Lago will also be seeing me once again.

ET: This is rather disturbing. That means it takes full chapter to explain a lot about the trouble the group is in.

David the writer: Yeah but seeing how this is not only the last conversation knowing Professor Rowan until later.

Dawn: Did you have to mention me in the Last Chapter?

ET: The Legendary Dawn Berlitz herself has come near this place. Well, are you still hanging out with Ash? If you are, then you got your answer.

Dawn: (Blushes) Well yeah, I am still hanging out with Ash. Oh that means David had to mention me.

ET: You're a legend in this story which means it's great to have you be mentioned by fans of yours.

Dawn: (Smiles) Good point. I like that. Well, see ya later. (Leaves the area)

David The Writer: Well, I didn't expect her in the intros this chapter.

Dallas: It was epic of her to come but I would like Ash to come visit.

David: Maybe he will when we get to Kanto.

ET: That would be in the next series. Well, time for the disclaimer. Professor Rowan, Locations, and Pokemon Nintendo. All Platinum Trainers Game Characters tAll3Shyguy.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, ET. Background song is Hero by Nickelback. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Receiving Fureno

David gets up and sees Dallas has already left toward Rowan's Lab.

David says "Of course he got up first."

David got ready to head out to Rowan's lab. He then ran out to Professor Rowan's Lab and arrived at the lab just to have Dallas knock into him on Dallas's way out.

Dallas says "Well excuse me, David. I just got a few pokemon to go catch."

David says "So you got to keep Piplup?"

Dallas says "Yep, I didn't nickname through. Didn't think there was any point to it?"

David says "I think every pokemon should have a name of it's own."

Dallas says "I'll name something that I want to put in my other team beside my rivalry against you team."

David says "Whatever. See Ya."

David gets out of the way and Dallas leaves to route 202.

David sees Magda exit and she says "My, it looks he learned everything he needed to from Rowan."

David says "Hey Magda, I believe he thinks he wants to beat me in getting a full team ready."

Magda says "Really? Well how about you step inside?"

David says "Alright."

David follows Magda inside. Magda escorts him to professor Rowan.

Professor Rowan says "I see your Chimchar likes you quite a lot."

David says "Really?"

Rowan says "Yes really? Dallas Mactana, as his name is, explained the story. He also said that he would love to help me with my project. What about you?"

David says "What's the Project?"

Rowan says "You see this device. It's a Pokedex designed with help from Professor Oak. I wanted to give you this in hopes that you fill it up for me so will you do it?"

David says "Yes, of course I will."

Rowan says "Great then I will give this to you." Rowan gives David Lago the Pokedex.

David says "I have a question for Magda Sanchez."

Magda says "What would that be, David?"

David says "Would you like to travel with me?"

David's offer was kind and generous but Magda didn't know what to say. She needed to help out at the Professor's lab but also wanted to become a top-notch trainer.

Rowan says "Magda, I got enough help around here to last me a long time. So if you want to go with him, it's fine because the lab will be fine."

Magda was relieved that she wasn't needed at the lab but then it hit her. She did want to go with David because she liked him a lot.

Magda says "Alright, RisingVine and I will come."

David says "Who's RisingVine?"

Magda throws her Pokeball and out of it comes a Treecko.

Magda says "This is my Treecko, RisingVine."

David says "Alright then."

Rowan says "Wait just one darn minute. Do you want to nickname your chimchar?"

David says "Yes I want to nickname Fureno."

Rowan says "Alright then we are done here."

* * *

David The Writer: Alright. This chapter is done. What do you characters think?

David: I like it. I received Fureno and got Magda in my group in one chapter.

Magda: I like it, too. Wait, does that mean dist is going to be in chapter 3?

David The Writer: Yes it does. He is going to be in Route 202.

ET: Confrontation with a rival already in the third chapter.

David: Yeah we saw Dist very early. The thing is we didn't battle him.

Dallas: I think I liked it too. I love my personality in this. Also I think Regal is the first rival to get a battle.

David: Yep that's right.

David The Writer: I am glad you guys liked it. Now what about the readers? What do you think of this story? Tell me in a comment, favorite, or Both. Do as much criticism as you want for the story. It is very needed.


	3. Dist Baron Appears

David the Writer: Alright so next, we run into a trainer on the Route 202 who is named Dist Baron. He is one of the Platinum Rivals. The Rival of Magda Sanchez to be correct is who he is. Dist Baron started with a Mudkip and plans on getting the Sinnoh champion title. The Platinum Trainers challenge his rule.

Dist: Finally I have come.

David: Uh this could mean trouble.

Magda: It means it's time for a rival battle.

David the Writer: Not just yet. First you got to go through your first contest.

Magda: So where will I battle Dist The first time?

David the Writer: You will battle him in Oreburgh City.

ET: Dist must really hate Magda.

David: Well they are rivals.

Magda: Not to mention he is a platinum rival.

ET: Both are good points. Also Jenna sounds like a useful person.

Jenna: You got that right, ET.

David: You remember Vincent the Lucario and Veruka the Infernape, Right ET? Well, Those are her pokemon.

ET: Oh, that's good to know.

Dist: Since I am a star in this title, I will do the disclaimer. All Platinum Trainers © tAll3Shyguy on DA. Jenna and her Pokemon © BehindtG on DA. Pokemon and Locations © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks Dist for the disclaimer. Background song is One X by Three Days Grace. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dist Baron Appears

Magda travels with David to the Pokemon Center where they call David's Mom.

David's Mom says "Alright my baby, Have a safe journey."

David says "Alright then, I will."

David knew nothing about the trouble that awaited him in Sinnoh. It seemed that a new bunch of Galactic team members have reformed Team Galactic. It said so on the news that night. Mars seemed to be the leader of Team Galactic now.

Magda says "So Team Galactic has reformed with Mars as the leader."

David says "Team galactic caused a lot for Ash, Brock, and Dawn. Will there be a chance that Mars wants to see Cyrus again?"

Magda says "Most likely. Come on, let's get some rest."

Meanwhile at the team galactic base, Mars says "The trouble that Cyrus just because he went after Just Palkia and Dialga. I think there is a pokemon that knows where Cyrus is but won't return him and I will get him back."

That morning at the Sandgem Pokemon Center, David and Magda head out to route 202 where they run into a Hoenn trainer named Dist Baron.

Dist says "Magda..."

Magda says "Dist..."

David looks back and forth from Dist and Magda and then says "You two know each other?"

Magda says "We are rivals. He has the Mudkip that I rival with my Treecko."

Dist says "Very much so. See ya later."

Magda says "What are you doing here in Sinnoh, Dist?"

Dist says "Isn't it obvious? I am going to get the Gym Badges and defeat the Sinnoh Champion."

David says "Well you have to go through me."

Magda looked at David and saw his seriousness in defeating the Sinnoh Champion. No one except Jenna has defeated the Sinnoh Champion. Jenna retired from Pokemon after beating Cynthia. Her Alfonzo was a good help in defeating them.

David says "You have a chance to stop dissing Magda."

Dist says "Magda is weak simple minded fool. She deserved to be dissed."

David says "That's it I challenge you to a pokemon battle. My Chimchar called Fureno VS One of your pokemon."

Dist says "My pick, eh? Let's get to the arena."

They head toward the pokemon arena in the town and Dist throws out his Turtwig named Denver.

"This is who I will use." Dist says.

Denver says "Turtwig!"

David pulls out his Dex. He scans the pokemon and it says "Turtwig the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist."

David says "Go Fureno!"

Fureno says "Chimchar!"

"Hmm... A chimchar vs my Turtwig, insteresting... I will win." Dist Says

"Fureno, use Scratch!" David says

"Denver, use Tackle!" Dist says.

Fureno uses scratch on Denver and it hits. Denver uses Tackles on Fureno but Fureno dodges.

"What?" Dist says.

David chuckles and says "Fureno, use scratch again!"

Dist says "Denver, use tackle!"

Fureno once again hits Denver with Scratch. Also once again, Fureno dodges Denver's Tackle.

Dist growls and says "Denver, I command you to hit with Tackle!"

"Fureno, Once again Scratch!" David says.

Denver finally hits Fureno with Scratch. Denver also gets hit by Fureno's Scratch and falls in combat.

Dist says "I lost."

Magda thinks "Wow, David defended me and beat Dist." She then says "Way to go, David."

David says "Yeah I won."

Dist says "Denver, Return. You're pretty good, David. I hope we meet again."

Dist then walks toward the pokemon center to get his pokemon healed. David also takes Fureno to the pokemon center.

TBC...

* * *

David the Writer: Well here is the next chapter of David's Sinnoh and Johto Journey. This chapter does have a battle in it, just not between Magda and Dist.

Magda Sanchez: We can see that.

David Lago: I am glad that I beat Dist Baron. He is a jerk.

Dist Baron: I'll take that as a compliment.

ET: Let's just hope we get to Jenna soon.

David the Writer: Please Review And/Or Favorite.


	4. Trainers in Route 202

David The Writer: Well now it's finally time for Chapter 4 of David's Sinnoh and Johto Journey. This chapter is called "Trainers in Route 202". This is the route where we catch HM Talker As a Bidoof, Backie as a Starly, and Nala as a Shinx. Nala will be on David's Electric Team.

David Lago: Yeah my first electric type. I love electric types.

Magda Sanchez: Yeah Electric types are your favorite which is why You made a full team of them.

ET: Ah, yes. That team... I wonder when you use the electric types in this fiction.

David The Writer: Alright, So who else is listening in?

Dallas Mactana: I am because I wonder why they caught that Starly.

David Lago: Well everyone is here. All Platinum Trainers Characters © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-Fiction / Youtube. All Pokemon © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks for the the Disclaimer, David Lago, yet again. Background song is One X by Three Days Grace. Now on with the BG Story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Trainers in Route 202

Magda Sanchez says "Here you go, David Lago. 5 Pokeballs."

David Lago first has Fureno defeat a Bidoof, then a Shinx, then Magda uses RisingVine catches a Bidoof, and call it HM Talker. They then return to the Pokemon Center to Heal up HM Slave. Then Magda has HM Slave defeat a Starly and then David L catches a Shinx and names it Nala. They then return to the pokemon center to heal Nala and HM Slave. Then David L has Nala defeat A Bidoof, then a Starly, and then David L catches a Starly and names it Backie. They head back to the Pokemon Center and Heal Nala and Backie. Then continue on to go to Jubilife City. They run into their first trainer after the second patch of grass.

The Trainer named Tristan says "You're a pokemon Trainer, and so am I! Our eyes met, so battle we must!"

Tristan then throws out a Starly. David Lago throws out Nala the Shinx. Nala has Intimidate. The Foe's Starly then uses tackle and then Nala uses tackle. David then sends out Fureno and the foes starly uses growl. Then it's a spam of tackles and scratches and then a growl. Then Quick attack happen from the Foe's Starly and then Fureno finishes the fight with Scratch. Fureno is now level 7 so he learned ember.

Tristan says "Too Strong! Too Strong!"

The Group then returned to the pokemon center and healed up Nala and Fureno. They then continue toward the third patch of grass and run into another trainer.

The Lass named Natalie says "I spy, with my little eye, a trainer. A battle please."

The Lass sends out a bidoof. David Lago sends out Nala. Nala's Intimidate lowers Bidoof attack. Nala then used tackle and Bidoof used Tackle. David Lago sent out fureno and bidoof used growl. Then Fureno Used ember to finish things off.

Natalie says "Oh, boo! I can't win!"

David Lago then used Nala and Fureno to defeat a Bidoof. Then David Lago used Nala and Fureno to defeat a bidoof.

Then they ran into a Youngster named Logan who says "Let's have a pokemon battle. Humph but I am going to win."

The Youngster Logan sends out a burmy and David Lago sent out Nala. he then switched to fureno and then used ember to defeat burmy.

The Youngster named Logan says "You beat me?! You've got talent!"

They then went into the fifth patch of grass to get a potion.

TBC...


	5. Trainers in Jubilife City

David the Writer: Well here I am with the next chapter David's Sinnoh and Johto Journey. We have 3 new trainers joining us so far in this journey. One of them is mine, another belongs to PokeDanny On DA, and the last one belongs to Red-Masamune on DA.

David L: Well I am going to have fun in this chapter, battling trainers.

Magda: Yeah but I won't.

ET: Well we will just see about that. This chapter will be battling the Trainers in the Pokemon School.

Magda: Oh that part and we meet Looker.

David: Well let's deal with this chapter. All Platinum Trainers Pokemon and Trainers © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/Youtube. Actual Pokemon Characters like Lucas © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, David Lago. Background song is Stay In Shadow by Finger Eleven. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Trainers in Jubilife City

David Lago approaches Jubilife City with Magda Sanchez.

When they enter, Magda says "Wow we already got 4 pokemon. At that pace, your Pokedex should be full in no time at all. Oh I know! Don't you think it's better to know more about Pokemon?"

David says "Sure it is!"

Magda says "Right! I know just the place! Come on! Don't be shy. Follow me! "

She leads him forward until they see a mysterious man.

Magda then says "That man... What is he doing?"

He moves back and forward. David and Magda approaches him.

Magda says to him "Um..."

"WHAAAT?!" The Mysterious Man says "...How did you know? How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?!"

The man just became shady.

Magda says "Huh? What? I beg your pardon? I was just making conversation...:"

The Shady man says "...Heh. You claim you were only making conversation, do you? But, I know better not to believe that. No, no, no. You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. That is why you spoke to me, is it not? Your power of Observation is fearsome! Quite admirable, you are! Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name... Ah no, I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. It is what they all call me. Incidentally, Is the saying, "Don't be a thief!" familiar to you?"

David says "Yes, it is."

Looker says "Yes, that is correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong. Unfortunately, there are apparently those who do not heed those words. In Sinnoh, in fact, there are criminals stealing the pokemon of others. I have, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion. Incidentally, you are trainers, yes?"

Magda says "That's correct."

"Perhaps you can make use of these then?" Looker says.

David and Magda obtained the Vs. Recorder!

Looker says "That Vs. Recorder, it is a nifty device for recording a match. I obtained it because it is quite popular these days. But myself, I do not do Pokemon battling very often. It will be in better hands with you." He looks to the left and right and says "Also, I have a request, if you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty. ...Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must. Not because I am lonely, no, no! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any Happening!" He then moves to the right and then moves upward to leave.

Magda says "...Working for the International Police must be hard." She then moves to the building to the left and say "David, here it is. It's the Trainer School. The name says it all! I think Dallas could still be in there studying. Of course we should heal our pokemon first."

They head to the pokemon center to heal their pokemon and then head to the trainer's school. David grabs a X attack. David reads a essay on pokemon.

Then David L says to Dallas "Hey Dallas."

Dallas replies "Hey, David Lago! Did you come to study, too? I went ahead and memorized everything that6 was up on the blackboard. After all, it's the Trainer's job to avoid having their Precious Pokemon hurt in battle, Right. So, David Lago, what brings you?"

"Actually..." David says.

Dallas says "Huh?"

"I have something for you." David says.

"You got something for me?" Dallas says.

David gives Dallas the parcel.

Dallas says "So, what is this...? Score it's a town map. Huh?! Why are there two in here? I like it a lot, but I don't need two."

Magda says "Definitely not."

Dallas says "Here, David Lago, you take one!"

David obtained the town map.

Dallas says "Hmm... Well, according to the Town Map, I guess Oreburgh City is where I should be going next. There's a Gym, so it'd be perfect for raising the Pokemon I just caught. Well, I'm on the road to becoming the greatest Trainer of all time!" He starts toward the door and then says "Also, David, I see you asked Magda to travel with you. How fitting." He then leaves out the door.

Magda says "Umm, what does he mean?"

David says "Just ignore him."

David then runs over to one of the two trainers on the blue rug. He talks to the male trainer.

Harrison says "Doing it is the best way to learn! Can we get a battle with you?"

David says "Sure!"

Harrison says "Go! My Pokemon, Go!"

He then sends out a Starly.

David says "Go Nala."

Nala's intimidate cuts Harrison's Starly's Attack. Harrison uses a X attack to raise his Starly's Attack back to normal. Nala uses tackle and hits Harrison's Starly. Harrison's Starly uses quick attack to hit Nala. Then Nala uses Tackle to hit Harrison's Starly. Harrison's Starly uses Quick Attack to hit Nala. Then Nala uses Tackle to hit Harrison's Starly. Harrison's Starly uses Quick Attack to hit Nala. Nala uses tackle to miss. Harrison's Starly then uses Quick attack to hit again. Then Nala uses Tackle to knock out Harrison's Starly. Nala leveled up.

Harrison says "Ugh... I didn't use items effectively. It's hard to win if you don't have some Pokemon to chose from."

Christine says "I handle this, Harrison. I just became friends with my pokemon. I'm not sure if we can do this properly, but may we battle?"

David says "Since I battled him, I battle you two.."

Christine says "I need to try the things I learned before I forget them!"

Christine sends out a Bidoof.

David says "Go, Nala."

Nala's Intimidate cut Christine's Bidoof's Attack. Nala uses Tackle to hit Christine's Bidoof. Christine's Bidoof uses Tackle to hit Nala.

David says "Nala, come back. Go, Fureno!"

Christine's Bidoof uses tackle to hit Fureno. Fureno uses Scratch to hit Christine's Bidoof. Christine's Bidoof uses Tackle to hit Fureno. Fureno gets a critical hit with Scratch and knocks out Christine's Bidoof.

Christine says "I like to study a lot. I thought I could win. We were actually confident that we would do pretty good. But I'm completely impressed by how tough you are. If you'd like, talk to my friend and get a nice item from him." She pauses and then says "I wonder if we could have done better against you? Like if I used Potions right when we needed to."

David talks to Harrison and gets a potion. Him and Magda then exit the school.

Magda says "I liked that place."

TBC...


End file.
